


Quiet

by snowcobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcobo/pseuds/snowcobo
Summary: He will never be satisfied.A very short postgame drabble. Spoilers for that very last scene.





	

 

Noctis closed his eyes and leaned back against the heaven-made throne. He had his white wedding - and Luna was there, just as she had promised to be, fulfilling her role as his bride. But there was an unsinkable emptiness that clawed at his mind - that made everything unbearable. Repulsive.

Insomnia was quiet. It was lonely. If not for the church bells, if not for the ethereal glow that all of the buildings seemed to have. No one walked the pavements, no one made him meals and no one entertained him, except Luna's company. There was not much to make up for for twelve years' time.

He should have been happy – was this not what his father and his father before him had wished for the Chosen King? A sacrifice of his own blood, for the sacrifices of their own and peace for Lucis at least for when it was done.

But his heart did not know peace in this now eternal tranquility.

It raged, still – it didn't when he had given it up, but it did now when it could beat again. He glowered at the new dawn – the one his men could not reach.

The fate that he alone had been helplessly burdened with. What he did not choose.

If any of this had been of choice, they'd all be here.

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who was pretty salty and needed to vent in a drabble? C'est moi. Let me know if you liked my faux eloquence with kudos and comments.


End file.
